Human Again
Human Again is a deleted song from Beauty and the Beast that was restored in the 2002 Special Edition released on IMAX and the Special Platinum Edition DVD (also included on the 2010 Diamond Edition Blu-ray). It debuted as part of the Beauty and the Beast stage musical. It shows the enchanted objects cleaning the castle in preparation for the iconic Ballroom scene when they all assume that Belle and Beast will confess their love for each other. Lyrics Lumière: Ha ha, we, my friends. The day we have waited for may be at hand! Mrs. Potts: Oh, only if that were true, Lumière! Lumière: Aaah...human again Mrs. Potts: Human again Lumière: Yes, think of what that means! Lumière: I'll be cooking again Be good-looking again With a mademoiselle on each arm When I'm human again Only human again Poised and polished and gleaming with charm... I'll be courting again Chic and sporting again Mrs. Potts: Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm! Chip: I'll hop down off the shelf Lumière: And toute suite be myself Chip: I can't wait to be human again Mme. De La Grande Bouche, Mrs. Potts, Babette: When we're human again Only human again When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more Chip: Little push, little shove They could, whoosh fall in love Mme. De La Grande Bouche: Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer I'll wear lipstick and rouge And I won't be so huge Why, I'll easily fit through that door I'll exude savior-faire I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair! It's my prayer to be human again Cogsworth: When I'm human again Only human again When the world once more starts making sense I'll unwind for a change Lumière: Really? That'd be strange! Cogsworth: Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense? In a shack by the sea I'll sit back sipping tea Let my early retirement commence Far from fool made of wax I'll get down to brass tacks and relax All: When I'm human again So sweep the dust from the floor! Let's let some light in the room! I can feel, I can tell Someone might break the spell Any day now! Lumière/Babette: Shine up the brass on the door! Alert the dustpail and the broom! All: If all goes as planned Our time may be at hand Any day now! Mrs. Potts, Egg Timer, Whisk: Open the shutters and let in some air Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there All: Sweep up the years Of sadness and tears And throw them away! Belle: When Guenèvire heard that Arthur was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again. The end. Beast: What a beautiful story Belle: Oh, I knew you would like it! I would like to ask you something Beast: What's that? Belle: A second chance. Would you have dinner with me tonight? Beast: Huh? Me? You? Well, that would be, I mean -- Oh, yes!! All: When we're human again Only human again When the girl fin'lly sets us all free Cheeks a-bloomin' again We're assumin' again We'll resume our long lost joie de vie We'll be playin' again Holiday' again And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P When we cast off this pall We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall When we're all that we were Thanks to him, thanks to her Coming closer and closer And closer and... We'll be dancing again! We'll be twirling again! We'll be whirling around with such ease When we're human again Only human again We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes We'll be floating again! We'll be gliding again! Stepping, striding as fine as you please Like a real human does I'll be all that I was On that glorious morn When we're fin'lly reborn And we're all of us human again! Video Category:Songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Content